Our New Leaf
by reallyJavannah
Summary: Sonny and Chad have come a long way to get where their lives are at now. What else happens to them? Sequel to Someone Else Shares Your Pain! AU R&R
1. Chapter 1: School

The Next Chapter

Hello :) I'm FINALLY starting to write the sequel, I'm excited to see what happens in here, I love this first chapter, its kinda heartwarming. I actually almost cried, trust me, you'll like it.

I gotta wake up SUPER early today, its only 2:25AM, I gotta go to my Godmom's mom's funeral tomorrow. I miss her sooo much, she and I were sooo close.

Haha, now I'm adding stuff in here & I went to the funeral, it was sad but I know that heaven is a beautiful loving place. I need more reviews :)

UPDATE! haha

* * *

><p>I can't believe its been five years already, that's how long Chad and I have been married, Tiffany and Marisol were born, and that court case was settled, 5 years since Mike and Priscilla, I can't believe it at all. I saw the dress she wore to her funeral, I picked it out for her, I broke down in hysterics in that store, I got her dress from Debs, Chad had to run me out of the store. That dress brought back that memory from the funeral, I remember when they asked me to speak, I brought Maris with me and nearly fainted, we walked up to see Priscilla, she looked so pretty in the casket (A.N this is sad for me to write, I went to the funeral today, I cried so much. She's with God now, I feel better about that.) her aunt was sobbing "PRISCILLA! NOOO!" I couldn't contain myself, I sobbed so hard that my chest hurted. Mike was there too, that hurt too. Chad even cried, Marisol and Tiffany were too young to know what was happening.I miss them sooo much, I held Marisol up to the mirror with me, along with Tiffany, they BOTH look like Chad and I, Tiffany looks nothing like that beast that's actually her father. and Marisol looks nothing like Mike and Priscilla which is weird. Oh and I forgot to mention, Chad and I won the cases, Mindy and Mandy have 20 years in prison and have parole afterwards, Melinda went to visit them there and said she regreted it afterwards. My dad, and Chad's dad, oh and Jacob are in jail for life with no bail. CLCHS allowed us back in and Mrs. Elis and the principle were fired. Chad and I actually graduated out of there, I was 18 and Chad was 18 and a half. Well, for Chad and I, our lives are pretty much the same, Christian is now 4 and he's the most adorable kid ever, Marisol and Tiffany are 5 and they're so beautiful and precious. Tiff still has that pretty red hair and blue eyes, Maris has green eyes and very curly brown hair, its adorable. Today, they started school, I can't believe how fast they've grown up, it seems like yesterday they were those little babies learning how to be potty trained and learning how to spell. Cristian is in preschool already and Tiff and Maris are in kindergarden. I'm outside standing up and looking at the trees, they're pretty. I felt a pair of hands on my back, I almost screamed. "You scared me!" I was breathing fast, Chad was laughing.<p>

I hit his arm playfully, he pulled me close to him, I closed my eyes while leaning on his chest, "I'm sorry Sonshine." I giggled and Chad kissed my forehead, "Its okay." Chad nodded, I got out of his grasp and looked at my phone, its 10 AM, hmm, the girls don't get out until about 3 and Christian gets out at 2:45 so what to do? Oooh, the pool, nah, I'll think of something. I went inside and walked over to the chair, I'm starting to get sleepy, I didn't sleep too well last night. Chad sat next to me, I pushed him off, he laughed and kissed my forehead, "You okay?" I nodded, he knew about my bad dream, I relaxed, Chad sat me up and sat down, he put my head in his lap and stroked my hair. I started drifiting off to sleep. My dream was awesome, it was back in 8th grade year, my life was awful then but in this dream, it was totally different. I woke up, where's Chad? I went to the kitchen, him being the hungry boy was in there eating a sandwich, "I made you one too." he said with a mouthful of food, it was cute, I nodded and kissed him, "Yum." haha. I got my sandwich, ham and cheese, I don't like turkey really, its too bland. Chad got up and got sprite, he poured me pepsi, my favorite soda. I finished eating about 5 minutes later, that sandwich was good. "Thanks." Chad nodded and pressed a kiss to my forehead. Its 1:30 now, Chad and I watched tv for a little bit and then cuddled for a bit, man I'm too relaxed, I'm only 21. "So how's Alice?" I asked him, he smiled.

"She's good, she says hi." I nodded, relaxed. "Tell her I said hi." we're not really on speaking terms but hey, at least she's nicer. She saw Christian and likes him, I mean who wouldn't love that sweet little guy? Chad was rubbing my back, I relaxed on him, well its 2:00 now, man time goes by so so fast. I got up out of Chad's grasp, "I'm going to get dressed." after we took the kids to school, we came home and changed back in our PJs. I walked upstairs and got dressed, hmm, I know they're not going to have homework at all so we should do something. I ran to the bedroom door and opened it, "CHAD!" I screamed, he raced upstairs, panicing, I laughed, he looked playfully mad, "Not funny babe." I smiled, he wrapped his arms around my waist, I put my forehead on the crook of his neck, breathing in his wonderful scent of his vanilla and twilight moon spritz from Bath and Body Works. "I was thinking, if the kids don't have homework, we should do something instead of coming back home." Chad kissed my forehead, and nodded, I closed my eyes, "Yeah we should, but what though?" I shrugged Chad laughed, I looked up at him, he pecked me on the lips, "I'm going to get dressed." I nodded and we got dressed. I got out a pair of Aria mini shorts (A.N I LOVE them, they're so adorable, I have a pair and wore them to school and they kicked me out. Lol.) ah, these shorts have some really amazing memories. I got out a pair of cream colored flip flops and my green American Eagle shirt with my turquoise blue lace tank top, I hate V-Neck shirts that show your chest. I'm halfway done getting dressed, I hopped in the shower for 10 minutes, dried off, lotioned my legs and feet, sprayed on my vanilla spritz and reapplied my deoderant. Now to get dressed, I dress from the bottom up, weird right? (A.N haha, I actually do dress like that AND I'm obsessed with my vanilla spritz, I wear it everyday. The outfit Sonny's wearing, I'm actually going to wear it tomorrow.) I looked to see if Chad was dressed, yup. "Sonshine, its 2:25." I nodded, I grabbed my purse and waited for Chad. He walked with me downstairs, okay the room's clean. I grabbed my keys and checked Max's bowl, okay he's fine, his litter need to be cleaned, Christian loves cleaning it, eww. Chad and I walked out the door, keys check, "Do you wanna drive?" we take turns driving, I drove this morning, Chad nodded, he opened my door, I got in, "Thank you kind gentleman." He blushed.

He got into his side, he started the car, "Introducing Me"-Nick Jonas came on, I learned this song in like 2 days, its so easy to sing. First stop light, 1 more to go, Chad was stroking my knee, it was a soft comfortable silence. We kept driving, the last stop light, "How do you think his day went?" Chad asked me, smiling. I thought for a second, "Well for one, he didn't cry this morning. So I think it went great." Chad nodded, smiling at my answer, "Remember when Tiff and Maris started preschool?" I nodded, remember that day last year, they cried and cried, it took 30 minutes to reasure them to go in class, all we said were cookies and they went. Amazing. We pulled up to the preschool, parking lot. Chad and I walked out the car and waited until all the kids walked out, there were moms here that were like at least 10-20 years older than me; I don't care at all. The door opened, all the little kids ran out, "MOMMY! DADDY!" Christian ran over to us, aww my baby boy. He ran over to Chad and Chad picked him up, kissing his cheek, "Hey Chris." he smiled at us, Christian reached for me, I held him, he was hugging me tightly, "Did you have fun buddy?" he nodded and started talking, this is going to be a long stroy, Chad and I started walking while hearing Christian's story. "First we had story time and we talked about ourselves, I said I had a wonderful mommy and daddy and two crazy sisters. Then we played outside until lunch time, then we ate lunch, thanks dad for the sandwich, and had nap time." he said in one breath, I kissed his cheek, are his eyes hazel now? I forgot they change color, Chad opened the car door and I put him in his car seat. "After we had out nap, we played castle, Layne was the princess. I was the peasent, I had fun." I nodded, I kissed his cheek again, he hugged me, "I love you mommy." aww, that's so adorable, his little voice when he says it is so sweet. "I love you too Christian." I got into my side of the car, Chad started driving, luckily the twins' school is about 10 minutes away. We got there in 5, amazing, Christian waited in the car with the window rolled down, "Come on." I told him, he didn't wanna move, Chad got him out anyways. They were having their boy talk, too cute. Uncle Addie was here to pick up Ana, he spotted me, "Sonny. I haven't seen you in a long time, it looks like you got taller." Oh Uncle Adam, your jokes get funnier.

"I saw you yesterday, silly." he laughed and kissed my cheek, I ruffled his hair, he turned around and saw Chad, "Chad! How are you buddy?" Chad laughed and walked over to me, "I'm great, how are you?" he smiled and gave Chad a hug and took Christian, he picked him up and twirled him around in a circle, he was giggiling so hard, "How are you doing Mr.?" Christian laughed, "Good Uncle Adam." he hugged him again, we stood out here for about 5 more minutes, "What are you doing later?" I asked Uncle Addie, "I don't know, what about you guys?" Chad and I laughed, thinking, "We don't know either." he nodded, "We should do something together then, I'll ask Stef what she's doing and maybe the whole family can hang out." I nodded, that sounds good. "Okay, and I'll ask Tina and Melinda what they're doing." Chad said, "Brookie too." Christian said, we all laughed, "I was about to say that." I told him, he laughed. The school doors finally opened, there was one class, I don't see the girls, another class, another class. Here's Ana, "Sonny!" you'd think she'd say daddy first haha. "Hey Ana." she hugged me, and hugged Chad, "Hi daddy." he hugged her, man I wish I had a dad like that, my grandpa was, until he passed away, Ana started talking to Christian, it was so funny how his face lit up, I can tell he's going to like school. "He's like a mix between you and Sonny." Uncle Addie was saying to Chad, he nodded, that's true, he has my sweetness but is short tempered like Chad. He's so sweet but can be so tempermental sometimes. I looked at the door, finally I see Tiffany, she ran straight to Chad, wait, is she okay? I saw Marisol, she was in tears, what happened? She looks so sad, its heartbreaking. She ran straight towards me, I picked her up in my arms, she was still sobbing, "Shh. Shh. Shh. Its okay, mommy's here." she nodded, she sighed and started crying again, I held her until she stopped crying, she had a few tears rolling down her eyes. "What happened Maris?" she sighed, she started crying, "We were in class do-doing share time and I told them bout my family and said that my actual mom and dad pas- passed away and I had a new mommy and daddy." I nodded, she sighed, I rubbed her back, I found a bench, Marisol and I sat on the bench, she sat on my lap, "This girl in my class named Mackenzie called me an ugly orphan, the class laughed, except Tiff. I told her that I don't care what she says, I love my mom and dad. She got mad a-at me an-and slapped me." I gasped, she put her head on my chest and sobbed again, I pulled her face up, I see a little bruise, I kissed it, "Mommy. Then I hit her back, the teacher never saw her hit me, when I hit her, she saw. I go-got in trouble."

She kept crying, I wonder who this girl even is, she slaps Maris and doesn't get in trouble but Maris does? "Then what?" I asked her, she sighed, I looked to see if Uncle Addie was there, he was, he and Ana were talking about her day, "I was sent to the office, I got detention, Mackenzie told everyone I had bugs in my hair and no one talked to me, except Tiffany." she was still crying, Chad was still talking to Tiffany, Christian was with Uncle Addie, "I want daddy." I nodded and let her go, I sat here and started thinking, Tiffany ran over to me, her curly red locks bouncing, "Mommy, my day sucked." I pulled her up on my lap, she wrapped her legs around my waist and was full on crying, it breaks my heart seeing them like this. "What happened Tiff?" she cried again, I wiped her tears, "Mackenzie." okay, first thing tomorrow, I'm going to the principle's office to sort this out, I wanna know who this girl is and meet with her parents, I nodded. "She was messing with Marisol and I told her to leave my twin alone, she called me an ugly a word loser. She said Marisol and I aren't even twins, we're just faking it. I don't wanna come back here ever again mommy." I rubbed her back as she sat in my lap crying, I hate seeing my kids like this, wait school's still opened. I picked up Tiffany, "Come on Tiff, lets go to daddy." she nodded, she was done crying, I grabbed her hand and we walked to Chad, Marisol ran over to me, I kissed her forehead, "I love you mommy." she hugged me, I hugged her back, "I love you too." we walked to the office, Chad was close behind us, he kissed my cheek, he opened the door and all of us, including Ana and Uncle Addie were with us too. Marisol was next to Chad and Tiffany was next to me, when we sat down, I stood back up, so did Chad. "Uncle Addie, you can leave if you want to." he nodded, "No that's okay."

Chad and I nodded and went to talk to the lady at the front desk, she looked bored, "Hello, can I help you?" Chad started speaking, "Yes, we'd like to speak to the principle." she nodded, she called the principle, "I'm sorry, she's not able to see you right now, she left early." Chad and I nodded, "Thanks." she nodded, Chad and I went to get the twins and Christian, its 3:30 already? Wow, Marisol ran over to Chad and Tiffany ran over to me, she looked up at me, "Thanks mommy." I ran my handds through her pretty red hair, "You're welcome Tiff." she smiled and went to Christian, they hugged, aww. Chad grabbed my hand, "Ready?" I nodded, we were thinking about what to do, Tina texted me.  
>To Sonny<br>From Tina: Heyyy girly :) wat r we going 2 do 2dae?

I wonder, I texted Brooke.

To Tina  
>From Sonny: Heyyy other girly, lol :) idk wat we're going 2 do 2dae<p>

Brooke texted me back.

To Sonny  
>From Brooke: Heyyy Sonny, I'm with Dev, we're with Tina, we dnt kno was 2 do ethr<p>

I looked at Chad, "Everyone else is clueless too." he nodded, we put the twins in their car seats and Christian in his. Chad and I got in the car, "We'll think of something." I nodded, we started driving, wait, we can go to the park. "We can go to the park and go out for dinner afterwards." Chad nodded, smiling, "That sounds like fun." he kissed my cheek, on a stop light of course. We went home, "Okay, girls, you're going to put on your sneakers okay?" they nodded and left, they came back, sneakers tied, "Who taught you guys that?" hey, I was going to teach them later, "Daddy." they said laughing. I ruffled both of their hair, they smiled up at me. Chad was waiting for us, I pretended to be mad, "Sonny, smile." I laughed. Too late, Chad drove to the park, "Dd you text everyone?" he nodded, so everyone's coming to the park, awesome, Chad drove to the light, "I hate how slow these lights are." Chad laughed, "Mommy, you're so impeant." Marisol said, I smiled at her, "Honey, its impatient." she laughed, Tiffany tried to say it, it was too cute. "Okay, repeat after me, Im-" they did "Pae-" they did, "Tient" they did, "Can you say it all together?" they nodded, "Impatient?" I nodded, yay, they did. I put my hand up, they high fixed it. Chad did the same, they high fived it. Christian was sleep, my sweet little budy. We finally got to the park, Danny got out the car, the twins ran after him, they know how to get out their seatbelts and carseat. Uncle Addie and Aunt Stefanie came out, "Sonny, how are you sweety?" I smiled and hugged Aunt Stef. "I'm doing good, how about you?" she kissed my forehead, "I'm doing good, where's my sweet nefew and my awesome neices?" I laughed, "Christian's sleeping, Maris and Tiff ran after Danny." she nodded, she walked over to Chad, they talked, she grabbed Christian, he was sound asleep, he'll be up soon. Ana was playing with Danny, aww, they're so cute. I can't believe they're 9. Chloe and Dylan were playing by themeslves, I can sooo picture them two dating one day when they're older.

I was stabding in deep thought until I felt someone tap my shoulder, "Tina!" yeah I saw her yesterday, I love my sister in law. She hugged me back, "I saw you yesterday, and we still act like this?" I laughed, "I know right." Brooke and Devon came over to us, they've been dating for 6 years, trust me, they'll be married sooner or later, "Sonny!" Brooke said, attacking me with a hug, she's crazy haha. "Brookie, I saw you yesterday too, and Dev." all of us laughed, Devon joined the hug too. Too bad Mom and Dad aren't here, they went to Hawaii for 1 month. Everyone started playing, it was pretty fun, I was standing watching everyone play, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, "I can't believe how fast they grown up." I laughed Chad kissed my temple, I leaned into him, "I know." I stayed leaned on Chad, there were other kids here too. Marisol fell and got back up, I was never like that, then again, I was never allowed to play outside. "What are you thinking about?" I shurgged, Chad put his head on top of mine, he turned me around, I was facing him, me leaned closer to me, "I was thinking of my childhood." he nodded, I closed my eyes, Chad kissed me softly, "You're life's a ton better, thanks to God." I nodded, God's amazing. I sat on the monkey bars and dangled upside down, Chad took a picture, "You're silly." I laughed, Chad and I played on the swings for a while, Chad sat on the swing next to mine. It was relaxing. Its like 6PM now? Chad and I asked the others if they wanted to go, they nodded, we all went off into our cars and drove, Tina and Tom were going home, Uncle Addie and Aunt Stefanie were going home, so were Brooke and Devon, so its just Chad and I.

Okay, hmm, what resteraunt are we going to? Chad kissed my cheek, I smileed at him, "Olive Garden?" I nodded, that sounds fun, the twins looked like they wanted to go too. I strapped them in, Chad opposed but I shut him up, easily. I breathed in the air, ah, I love nature, we got out of the parking lot of the playground and drove to Olive Garden, its 6:30, we pulled up to Olive Garden, there's not that many people here, the girls got out of their carseats and helped Christian out of his, I opened the door, ah, child safety locks are awesome. Chad and I walked into the resturant with the girls and Christian behind us, the only thing they eat here is pizza. Chad and I got our table and ordered our food and drinks, I got sprite and Chad got pepsi, the twins got Hi-C orange juice we order breadsticks, the kids look disgusted.  
>Haha, I got stuffed ravioli with 3 different cheeses and sausage and Chad got the same thing. It was fun, we talked and laughed, its 7 already? Time goes by fast, everyone was done eating, Chad payed the bill, I tried to stop him. "Its okay, I got it." he kissed my cheek, "I got it." I nodded, not wanting to argue, Chad payed and we gave our tip to the waiter named Steve. The twins looked tired, "Who wants Ice Cream?" they looked awake now, Chad and I got the twins and Chris in the car and drove to Coldstone Creamery, I got an Oreo Overload, Chad got Cheesecake peaunt butter, chocolate chips, m&amp;ms, snickers, and skittles on his ice cream, eww, the skittles and all the chocolate, no. Marisol got strawberry and oreos on her ice cream, Tiffany got peaunt butter and m&amp;ms on her ice cream, and Christian got chocolate. The kids had small cups, Chad and I had medium cups. I payed this time, well I payed 5 cents, Chad spoils me too much ugh. Chad drove home, after we all ate our ice cream, 7:45, everyone's in bed at 8, uhoh. Chad and I got home in 5 minutes, Chad and I gave the kids a bath and read the bible with them and prayed with them, its 8:10, how did we do that? "Goodnight mommy." the kids attacked me with hugs, I kissed their forehead, "Goodnight guys. I love you." they all smiled, "Love you too." They all hugged Chad, same goodnights.<p>

Chad and I turned off their lights, I hopped in the shower, Chad hopped in the same time I did, I put on my pjs and got into bed, I can't get my hair wet at all, it gets frizzy and I have to use the straightening comb, I hate it. Chad crawled in bed after me, we already prayed and everything, today was crazy. "Goodnight baby." Chad said to me, he kissed me softly, but passionately, I kissed him back the same way. "Goodnight Chaddy." he turned off the lights, I snuggled onto his chest, "I love you." I sighed, a smile on my lips, "I love you too." I fell asleep, goodnight.

* * *

><p>DONE! This was the first chapter to my sequel, I loved it haha, I can't wait until you guys review, please please PLEASE REVIEW. If you want a second chapter, and thanks sooo much for reading and reviewing Someone Else Shares Your Pain, I loved that story.<p>

God Bless :)

- Javi :)


	2. Chapter 2: Oh No She Didn't

Hola! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in the LONGEST! I've had a lot on my plate... oh and I just dumped my boyfriend... he used me for sex... I told him speciffically I'm PURE until MARRIAGE! UGH! I can't stand boys...

I started high school too :D I LOVE it, AND I just got into FFA :)

OH and I got UNBROKEN from Demi Lovato... it's EPIC! I LOVE every song on that album... especially Who's That Boy... and with You're My Only Shorty I can't stay still haha. I love the new R&B style too, it's a big change...

REPLIES:

Mariaa910:aww thanks :) I know, Chad and Sonny are too cute! *hugs* back at you! :)

ILuv'ZackFilez: Thanks! :) and I HATE Mackenzie too... wait until you see her parents...

* * *

><p>WEEK LATER<br>I sat here... feeling sick... yup, I'm actually quite nervous about today, the principle set up a meeting with Marisol, Tiffany, and Chad and I, along with Mackenzie and her parents and their teacher. Chad came in from the bathroom, I was already dressed, Chad came over to me, I stood up off the bed, he knows I don't wanna face him when I'm nervous. I sighed, about to leave the room, Chad was dressed too, he just brushes his teeth last... I don't know... I walked away, my arm was suddently pulled back, Chad spun me around so I could face him. I looked at the clock, 5:50AM, Chad leaned in, "You okay Sonshine?" I waited 5 minutes, just to shut him up I said, "Yes, I'm fine babe, don't worry." I ruffled his hair, he kissed me softly, he broke away from me, resting his forehead against mine, blue meets brown. "You're not okay. Sonny, what is it?" I sighed, feeling more and more sick, "Can we please not talk about it?" I said before I felt like puking. He nodded, pecking my forehead, "I know you're nervous, but God's got this, he always has out back." I smiled, nodding. I started feeling less nervous.

Chad and I sat on the bed and watched some TV, I let out a yawn, "Sleepy?" Chad asked, I nodded, he smiled at me, kissing my forehead, too much PDA if you ask me haha. I don't mind, I love Chad... I started drifting off, my head was nodding, "Sonshine, go to sleep." I laughed, shaking my head, he ruffled my hair, I laughed... "Well aren't you miss laughy today?" I tried not to laugh, "I love you."  
>"I love you too." I looked at the time, 6:30... where exactly does time go? "Wanna go wake up the girls?" I asked Chad, he shook his head, "Well, school doesn't start until 8 and they get there at 7:50 so... I wanna do... this." he started kissing me, the kiss turned out into a full blown make out session, I heard Marisol talking to Tiffany, Chad and I broke away laughing, knowing the kids are probably awake. "This can wait." Chad said frowning, I messed with his hair, "Pig." he laughed, hissing me softly, "I'm your pig... I always have been for 7 years." I smiled, nodding, I leaned back on the bed and closed my eyes, Chad was stroking my hair.<p>

"Sonny, wake up." Chad whispered, I woke up, not feeling a thing. It's now 7:15, "We gotta wake up Chris." Chad said, smiling, we got up, I stretched, not bad for wearing skinny jeans and a dressy top. I'm kinda thick so I can rock skinny jeans, then again, I'm 5'5. I got up, stretching, "Where are the girls?" Chad smiled, "They're downstairs eating." I nodded, I went to go get Christian, "Chris, wake up buddy." I shook him, nothing, I tickled him, he started giggling, "Hi mommy!" I kissed his cheek, he ran to Chad, I made up his bed. I turned around, Chad was in front of my face which made me jump. He laughed, I slapped his shoulder, "Babe, you're mad at me now?" I nodded, smiling, I blushed, Chad laughed, kissing me gently, "Come on babe." I looked at Christian's clock, it's 7:30, I'll grab a bagel... I ran downstairs, Chad on my tail, "You girls ready?" they nodded, something's not right with them. They got their stuff, they grabbed my hand, "Come on mommy!" they screamed happily, so nevermind. Chad tossed the keys to me and I caught them, I opened the front door and let the girls in the car, Chad came out with Christian 5 minutes later, he has 2 bagels in his hand. Chad and I strapped the kids in their car seats and got in ourselves. "Mommy, I don't wanna see Mackenzie." I nodded, the meeting's at 9AM, I turned around, seeing Marisol's sad face, "Honey, we'll take care of it okay?" she nodded, I sat back sighing. Chad grabbed my hand, "It's okay." he mouthed.

I nodded, smiling softly at him, ah we're at Christian's school, Chad parked, he rolled down the windows, "Mommy and I will be back okay, we're gonna go take Chris to his school." they nodded, Chad kissed their foreheads. We walked him up to the door, he turned around and gave me a hug, "Not so fast little guy, we gotta sign you in." I said, smiling, he sighed, "Okay mommy." Chad grabbed the roll book, we both signed, it's 8AM now, it's amazing how fast this time goes. Christian hugged Chad, "Be good buddy, and I love you." he kissed his cheek, "I love you too daddy, and mommy." he kissed my cheek, I love that sweet adorable little boy. Chad and I waved to Mrs. Hamilton, yup, the same teacher that I had since I was 16, we left. Chad and I walked back to the car, "They're all growing up so fast." Chad said, I nodded in agreement. I got into the car and so did Chad, "You girls okay?" they nodded, "I love you." they smiled, "I love you too mommy." they both said at the same time, "Hey! I said it first!" they both said, it was pretty adorable. Chad started driving, the clock now says 8:10, we're almost there, we got to the school, the twins got out their carseats. Chad has the doors safety locked thank goodness. Chad and I got out, opening the door for them, Chad had their bookbags, "Thanks daddy." he nodded, kissing their cheeks, Chad got to the front of the school a little bit after I did, he opened the door for me. "Thanks." he nodded, he grabbed my hand, I had Marisol's hand and Chad had Tiffany's hand. We signed them in, "Girls, you can go to class." the NTA said. They nodded, "See ya mommy and daddy."

They hugged Chad and I, they left to go to class. "Hi, how can I help you?" I sopke, "We have a meeting at 9AM today with the principle." she nodded and gave us passes, "Sonny Cooper and Chad Cooper?" we nodded, she handed us our passes, "Thanks." we walked to the office and knocked on the door, the principle answered, "Hi, I'm Mrs. Plesty, it's nice to meet you." I nodded, "I'm Sonny Cooper, and this is my husband Chad." we shook her hand, "Please sit, Mackenzie's parents are coming in a few seconds." we sat and nodded, Chad glanced at me, I smiled, he gave me a side hug, "God's got this." I nodded, we waited, "Hi, how are you, we're Mackenzie's parents Alyssa and Dean." I nodded, shaking their hands, "I'm Sonny and this is my husband Chad." we all sat down, sighing, the principle came up to us and sat down, "I just called their class so they should be coming now." we nodded, the room went into silence mode, Chad was holding my hand, squeezing it here and there. The door opened, Marisol sat next to Chad and Tiffany sat next to me. Mackenzie came into the room.

She sat down in the middle of her parents. "Okay, girls, so tell us, what has happened in school this past week?" it's Friday today, yay. Mackenzie went first, "Okay, so I was in class and we were doing share time, I got up to go to the trash can and Tiffany tripped me." the principle looked at Tiffany, I rubbed her hand for comfort, she smiled at me, smally, "Okay, so that same day, I was tying my shoe when suddently I felt something in my hair, I touched it, it was a piece of gum, Mackenzie walked away smirking." I sighed. The principle looked at Marisol, "I didn't see anything." she nodded, "Okay, so I heard about stuff that went on on the first day of school. Does anyone wanna tell me what happened?" Marisol shared, "Well, we were talking about ourselves and when I said my mom and dad passed away, Mackenzie called me an ugly orphan, she slapped me, I hit her back and the teacher saw it. I got in trouble, then went and told Tiff she was ugly too and said that I had buggies in her hair." she nodded, Tiffany went on, "Okay, so Mackenzie was messing with Maris and I told her to leave my twin alone, she called me an ugly a word loser. She said Marisol and I aren't even twins, we're just faking it." she nodded, she was still taking notes. I rubbed Tiffany's back, she smally smiled at me, I softly kissed her forehead, "Love you babygirl." she nodded, "Love you too mommy." her blue eyes look just like Chad's. The room was silent, "Okay girls, you can go to class." they got up, "See you later mommy." Tiffany said, hugging me, I kissed her cheek, "See ya later Tiffie." Marisol then came over to me, "Love ya mommy." I hugged her and kissed her cheek, "Love you too Maris." they left, Mackenzie was still in here, almost like she watched Marisol and Tiffany leave, she started sobbing, "Mommy, I don't wanna leave, they bully me, everything they said was a fib." her mom nodded, kissing her cheek and comforting her, "I know sweety, I know, they lied."

My mouth dropped open, I can't believe she just said that! Mackenzie left the room, giving Chad and I a cold glare... um... Chad grabbed my hand, the principle saw the tention in the room, "Okay! Lets start this meeting." we all turned to her, I sighed softly, "Okay, so Marisol and Tiffany have most of the same exact story... what about Mackenzie? How is she like at home?" her mom sighed, "Oh Mackenzie's my sweeet perfect little angel I love her to death." she nodded, I looked at her mom, "Okay, well on the first day of school, Marisol and Tiffany ran out of school saying that Mackenzie bullied them, they've been telling me the same thing constantly, everyday, they tell me, "Mom I hate my school because of Mackenzie" and it's heartbreaking." she nodded, her husband looked at me, "Well, little miss Know it All, Mackenzie's an angel and your daughters are just liars." ugh, I hate parents like this, stand up for your child, okay? Chad sighed angrilly, "First of all, DON'T talk to my wife like that, or accuse my children, they have just a right to tell their story just as much as Mackenzie. Second of all, you shouldn't be standing up for your child."  
>They sighed, they glared at me, "Okay, don't you think you're a bit, as a matter a fact A LOT to young to be a mother? You're probably one of those skank whores." my mouth dropped open, Chad grabbed my hand before I could say anything. The principle finally stepped in, "Okay! You know what? Why don't we bring Mackenzie in here?" her parents nodded, they telephoned the class.<p>

I'm sick of hearing her name already, and her parents sticking up for her... unacceptable. There was a small knock at the door, it was Mackenzie, "Marisol punched me mommy." she started crying, "Aww, where at baby?" Alyssa said, she pointed to her arm, it seriously would have been red, it's just her plain skin color... her mom kissed the "bruise" and glared at me, "Hi Mackenzie... okay, so what did you do?" I asked her, she rolled her eyes at me, yes I believe in disipline, a nice smack on the shoulder or arm would be fine right now, ugh... "First of all, Ms. I don't know you, Second of all, no one asked you to talk to me, and third, mind your damn buisness." my mouth dropped open in shock, I can't believe she just said that to me, "Okay, first of all... Mackenzie, I just asked one simple question, second... don't get smart with an adult because I will do something about it, third watch your mouth!" I told her, Chad had to grab my arm, making sure I could not get up.  
>Mackenzie sat on her mom's lap, "Okay, Ken, what did Marisol do?" she kissed her forehead, "Mommy, it was snack time, and I didn't give Marisol 2 cookies, she's fat enough, she doesn't need two, so Marisol punched me... Tiffany then put gum in my hair." her mom nodded, her dad took her, "It's okay, we'll sue them if we have to." okay, this family must me unrealistic. Very unrealistic, Chad spoke up, his face red with anger, "Mackenzie, wouldn't there be gum in your hair already? or did you take it out with peanut butter, and my daughters don't chew gum and Marisol and Tiffany, I seriously don't think you're telling the truth." her mom and dad looked at us madly, the principle stepped in, "Okay, why don't we replay some of the survalence tapes from the first day of school." Chad and I nodded, agreeing, "No, Mrs. Plesty, DON'T play the tapes, what do these stupid parents know? They're so young, maybe about 18, oh Sonny, didn't your parents teach you not to get knocked up before marriage?" I rolled my eyes, ignoring the rude comment.<p>

"Leave my parents out of this!" she stepped on my foot under the table, I glared at her, when the principle wasn't looking, I asked her to play the tape, she nodded, typing in the date September 17, Alyssa glared at me, "From the way you're acting, tells me that Mackenzie did do something." she rolled her eyes, "Look little Ms. Perfect, I really don't like you one bit, in fact I hate you already, stay out of my way, if you don't... bye bye Marisol and Tiffany." Chad grasped my hand, I pulled away angrilly, "Don't threaten her! I will report you if I have to!" Chad said, I can't take this anymore, I hit my breaking point which means if I can't hit anyone, I'll go off and start crying and saying other things. I felt the tears coming, like they wanted to be pushed out of my eyes, so me being the respectable parent I gladly said, "Mrs. Plesty, may I please be escused?" she nodded, I got up and walked out the office, I ran outside, sitting on the bench, thinking, and obviously crying... ugh. I heard footsteps behind me, I still sat here, not caring, I feel sick. I felt a strong hand on my back, Chad. "What?" he sighed, pulling me onto his lap, I put my head on the crook of his neck, he swayed back and forth humming softly, "Chad, I don't wanna fight, it's just impossibe with these parents." he nodded, "I know sweety, I know... it's going to be okay." I sighed, I ruffled his hair, "Sonshine, please... I hate seeing you so gloomy, smile for me? Please?" I smiled, he poked my sides, I laughed, I feel better already, "There's my Sonshine. I love you." he kissed me softly, "I love you too." we walked back to the office, hand in hand.

We got back to the office, it doesn't look like I was crying, thank goodness, I sat down, "Thanks." the principle nodded, I see Mackenzie's gone... I sighed, Chad grabbed my hand, "Okay, so lets watch the survalence video from the first day of school." the principle turned off the light, the video was played... yup EXACTLY like Marisol's story. Chad rubbed my arm, I looked back at him, the video was turned off, "Okay, so Mr. and Mrs. Jennerly, Mackenzie is suspended for a week, if she bullies again, she's going to be in detention." I sighed happily, they looked mad. They stood up, "Thanks for having us Mrs. Plesty, it was nice meeting you. Sonny and Chad, you guys are really stupid parents who on't know a thing about being parents, watch, in a year, you'll be filing for divorce." Mackenzie's mom said. They left the office, "Thank you so so much Mrs. Plesty, we really appreciate it... have a great day." she nodded, shaking my hand and Chad's. We left the office, "Come on Sonshine." I nodded, looking at the clock, we've been here for two LONG hours... Chad and I signed out, we walked out to the car, I felt cold, Chad came over to me, wrapping his hands around my waist. "You know we're most deffinentally not crap parents right?" I nodded, he kissed my forehead, "I know... that Mackenzie was a brat." he nodded, kissing my cheek, we got in the car.

We got home about 15 minutes later, I kicked off my shoes and sat on the chair, Chad sat next to me, I snuggled closer to him, "I'm sleepy." he nodded, kissing my neck softly, he moved up to my lips, we kissed passionately, "Bedroom?" he asked casually, "Yup." I said, laughing, "The wait's over." I laughed and kissed Chad, off to the bedroom we go... and I think you know what happened after that.

* * *

><p>Haha... I CAN'T write lemon... it's not me... lol. I saw my ex with another girl IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE and he was so seriously about to kiss her :( ugh... I'm sick of being single... then again I'm not... oooh... one hilarious thing... I can say I dumped a senior in that's in 12th grade and he can say he got DUMPED by a freshman who's in 9th grade :D<p>

Please review :D

God Bless :)

- Javi :)


	3. Chapter 3: Terrified

Hey! :) I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in sooo long, school's keeping me busy, and very. Ugh, I'm failing English 1 so can anyone tell me how do I explain my failure to my mom? This week has just been sooo hectic and very dramatic.

I got my new phone... Sony Ericcson Xperia Play :D I freaking LOVE IT!

I just got a new computer so I rewrote ALL my fanfics...

Thanks for the reviews! :D

* * *

><p>This week was just utterly crazy, and VERY... well, Chad and I are at the store right now, yay... the kids are with Brooke and Tina; they actually said they wanted to babysit because Chad and I needed some "alone time" which I admit, it's true. Back to Chad and I, we're in Pathmark shopping around, "Broccoli." Chad said, I looked at him, "Eww, I hate broccoli." I said, with a disgusted face, Chad wrapped his arms around my waist, staring into my eyes. "Well, that's sad." I giggled, "Eww, PDA, can't you guys do that somewhere else?" Chad unwrapped his arms from around me, I turned around, an old lady was staring at Chad and I, "Right, we're sorry Ma'am, have a nice day." she glared at me,"Will do." and with that she walked away.<p>

Chad whistled, I giggled, "Stop!" I slapped his arm, he laughed, "Sorry Sonshine, I had to." I laughed, "Well, what else do we need?" we had broccoli, eggs, milk, yogurt, bacon, sausage, grits, cereal, and fruits. Chad looked at me, "Nothing that I know of, you can get something else if you want to." I nodded, "Candy?" I'm seriously craving candy for some odd reason, Chad laughed, "Oh yes!" I laughed, "Okay, well go stand in line, wait, what candy do you want?" he looked at me, "Skittles." I nodded, we ent our seperate directions, I ran to the candy isle, "Skittles, skittles, hmm.. where are you?" I grabbed them, I looked around for lemon heads, I felt a hand touch my butt, I turned around, maybe it was an accident, I looked around, wait, I don't see anyone. I shrugged, maybe it was someone walking around, I felt hands on my waist I froze, "Hey sexy thang." I heard whispered in my ear, I was frozen in fear, the man started kissing me, I threw myself off of him, "Get away from me!" I screamed sharply, "Oh feisty? Papi likes!" the man came over again and pulled me to the floor, he got on top of me and touched my private area, I squirmed uncomfortably.

He kissed my neck, I picked a HORRIBLE day to wear shorts, the man was rubbing my thighs, trying to get into my underwear, he did, crap! I tried kicking, impossible, he started fingering me, ugh, I tried to scream, I couldn't, I prayed hard, "Dear God, PLEASE have someone come over here... I NEED his man to get off of me! In Jesus's name Amen." I prayed silently, hoping God heard me. I bursted into tears, "GET OFF OF ME NOW!" I screamed, this guy was wayyy too strong for me to get off. I sobbed, I heard footsteps coming, the man got off of me, he smiled a perverted smile at me, a lady was there... mom? "Sonny, go, I'll call 911." I nodded, the man let me go, I ran as fast as I could possibly go, I really have absolutely no idea how long I was back there. I saw Chad, he had the groceries in bags and was ready to go, "Hey, I thought you wanted candy Sonshine." I waved and shrugged, trying not to cry, Chad hugged me, I tensed up, he let me go, he tried to kiss my cheek, I dogged, "Sonshine, what's wrong?" I shrugged, terrified to even speak, suddenly, all these cops came running in and everything went crazy, people were terrified, then again, so was I. Chad looked at me, "Later, okay?" I softly told him, he nodded. Mom came running to us, "They want to talk to you, well we gotta go to the police office." I nodded, still holding in my tears, Chad looked at both of us, "What happened?" Chad touched my arm, I shrugged it off, I saw the cops taking the man, he winked at me, I quickly turned around, Mom hugged me again, I hugged her back, "Sonny, you have to tell him." I nodded, "Thank you so much mom." she nodded, ksiing my forehead and letting me go, "Well, I guess we should go." Chad and I nodded, Chad was unaware of what was happening, I helped Chad carry the bags, it was actually only 2 bags, wow, "Okay, Chad, follow my car." Mom told Chad, he nodded, Mom went to her car and we put the bags in the back seat, I hope this yogurt will be good, it's only 3 cups... Chad and I closed the doors and got into the car, "Sonshine, what happened?" I shrugged, "Sonny, PLEASE, I need to know, what happened!" he asked me with such worry in her voice, I paniced, Chad looked at me with worry, "Rape!" was the ONLY word I could actually get out. Chad nodded, "When you were in the candy isle?" he asked me, I nodded.

Chad started to drive, "Okay, so what happened?" I looked at him, terrified, I can't even breathe, ugh. "Okay, so I was in the candy isle, geting your skilltes a-and when I looked to see if there were lemon heads, I-I felt a ha-hand on my butt... I thought it was someone's hand you know, so the-then, I sh-shrugg-shrugged it off, you know?" I paused, Chad nodded, he was looking at the road, keeping up with mom, I continued, "So then, I he-heard a whisper in my e-ear, saying, 'Hey sexy thang' I froze, th-then he started to-touching me. I squirmed and then I co-couldn't move, he put me on the floor." Chad stoped the car, I don't even know where the heck we are, mom pulled over too. He came over and I opened the car door, he listened, "Okay so then, h-he started kissing me, I tried everything I could think of t- to get away, I co-couldn't. I just couldn't!" I officially snapped, Chad craddled me in his arms like I was a newborn baby, he sat in the car and I remained on his lap, "Then what?" I breathed shakily, I wanna tell Chad the rest, "So, then he started fingering me, it fet so disgusting, I couldn't get him off, I ried everything I could possibly do... I just couldn't get him off of me! I prayed and prayed, then my prayer was answered, Mom was standing there with her phone out. She told me to run." Chad nodded, I relaxed in his arms, crying my eyes out, "Shh, you're okay now, shh, it's okay." I picked my head up, "Chad, it's NOT okay! I've been living this freaking horrible crappy life until I met you, we got married 3 years after that, my life has been getting harder right when it's getting better." Chad looked at me, he kissed me softly, "Sonshine, look, I love you okay... I understand that life's getting hard on you, please, hang in there! I need you, you can't leave me... we need each other..." I took his words, "I love you too, I'm sorry for crying alot, it's just that I hold things in and I really need to get them out." he nodded, I hugged him close to me, he rubbed my back, "Sonshine, it's okay babe, relax, it's just that you need to vent out your feelings a lot more, oh and new rule, you are NEVER going shopping by yourself ever again, I can't take this risk anymore." I nodded.

I kissed Chad's cheek, "Thanks." he nodded, Mom looked to see if Chad and I were still talking, she came over to us, "You told him right?" she asked me, I nodded, "We're gonna kick this guy's butt!" Chad and I giggled, mom high fived us, had turned on the car, "You guys ready?" we nodded, "Okay." we followed mom, we actually got there in like 15 minutes. "Ready Sonshine?" I nodded, Chad kissed my cheek, we got out of the car, mom did too, we walked into the office, Chad was cutching my hand, "Hi, I'm Violet, how may I help you?" I spoke, "Hi, I'm Sonny, I was asked to come here and give a statement for an arrest." she typed in something on the computer, "Oh, yeah, okay, so it's room 21." I nodded, "Thank you." she nodded, "You're welcome." Mom, Chad, and I walked into room 21... the guy was there... I'm terrified, "Okay, you guys can sit right there." a cop said, we sat, Chad grabbed my hand, he kissed it softly, I smiled at him, that man was having his mug shots taken, right after that, he was taken away. "Hi, I'm Officer Rich, so what happened with this guy?" I breathed, in, Chad's hand was clutched to mine, "My name's Sonny, Okay, well my husband Chad went into line to pay for the food we got and I ran to the candy isle because we both wanted candy, while I was looking for the lemion heads candy, I felt a hand on my butt, it was that guy, he pulled me to the floor and raped me." he nodded, writing all of this stuff down. "Okay, so Sonny, how did he rape you?" I continued on, "He fingered me sir, and kissed me repeatedly, when I tried to get up, he was too strong. I prayed, I heard footsteps coming, I saw that the footsteps belonged to my mother in law, who then called you guys when I left." he nodded, "Well your mother in law is a hero." I nodded, smiling, "Okay, so is that all that happened?" I nodded, "Yes sir." he nodded, "Okay, we have enough evidence to prove that this is a court case... this man will be charged with rape and sexual harrassment." I nodded. I'm exhausted.

"So we'll have the LA law place look at it and we'll contact you when we get details." Chad and I nodded, we gave him our numbers and mom gave him hers, "Have a nice day you guys." we nodded, "Thank you, you too." he nodded, we all went our seperate ways. Chad kissed my forehead, "Love you." I smiled, "Love you too." Chad and I left out the room, "Have a great day Violet." she nodded, "You too." we smiled, leaving. Mom, Chad, and I were outside, getting in our cars, we hugged goodbye already, "So I'll see you guys Monday?" Chad and I nodded, "Yeah, Lord's will." she nodded, "I love you guys."

"We love you too mom." she smiled, Chad and I got into the car, mom left, she honked the horn, telling us bye again, Chad and I drove away too, "I can't believe were almost home." I nodded, Chad took my hand again, "So what do you wanna do?" I shrugged, "Um, I wanna stay in, I kinda don't wanna leave, first I'll shower, then I'll take a nap or something then I'll.. I don't really know." I chucked, so did Chad "Same here." we're home... man time goes by fast, it's 3PM, Chad and I went to get the bags out of the back of the car, the yogurt's still good. We locked the car door and I opened the front door, the cat was staring at Chad and I like we broke in, "Maxes. Hi boo boo." I said, he meowed, aww... I put the bags down and washed my hands, I dried them and put the groceries up, '"Sonny, I got it." I nodded, I ran upstairs to take my shower, ahh, this feels good. I washed every part of me, at least 4 times, I'm finally clean, I dried off and put my pjs on. I went into mine and Chad's room, I sat on the bed, drifting off to sleep, Chad walked in, he was changed, we fell asleep within minutes.

Chad as humming softly and was messing with my hair when I woke up, I don't feel so well, I feel queasy, I got up, Chad snuggled me closer to him, "You okay?" I asked him, he nodded, closing his eyes, I messed with his hair, he chuckled softly, "Okay, so wha else do you wanna do princess?" I sighed, "Um... watch movies?" he nodded, "Oooh, um, Beauty and The Beast?" I nodded, I love that movie, Chad kissed my forehead, we turned on the tv and tped in that movie, volla! It's on the screen haha. I sat halfway through the movie... I don't feel well at all. Chad was rubbing my side with his thumb and I was snuggled into his side, Chad glanced down at me, "Why are you acting strange?" he asked me, "I'm not... I just don't feel good." he nodded, turning off the movie, "Okay, go get tucked in and I'll get you something to settile your stomach." I giggled, "How do you know if it's my stomach or not?" he smiled, laughing, "I just assumed, you know... yeah it was just an assumption, I- I'm sorry." I laughed, kissing Chad softly, "You're adorable Chaddy bear, Love you." he smiled, "Love you too Allie PLEASE get some rest, I don't need my beautiful wife gettng sicker." I nodded, I undid the bed and layed down... Chad kissed my forehead, "Okay, I'll get you some ginger ale and ice cream." I nodded. I fell asleep, my stomach feels weird, and very... I got up, running to the bathroom, I dont think I'll puke... I ran into the bathroom, my stomach hurts like crazy... maybe I'm on my monthly? No... I never puke when I'm on my monthly. I felt the food coming out of my stomach, filling my mouth, OPEN Sonny! Ugh... I puked, what a relief, I really don't feel well. I walked back into the bedroom, Chad kissed my cheek, "Babe, really, come on, lay down. Please?" I nodded, I fell straight into bed, I ate the tiny bit of ice cream that Chad left for me, I barely drunk the ginger ale... I went to sleep. I was dozed off when suddely I jumped up, puking again... I aimed for the trash can too, yay. Why am I so sick? I looked at my calender, wait... I'm about 2 weeks late, how could I be so forgetful with keeping track? Ugh. I jumped out of bed, I know I shold be asleep but this is a need...

I got up and went to the bathroom, I went in the cabinet and got a hidden pregnancy test, HA... got it, I ran to go pee. When I was done peeing on it, I flushed the toilet and went back into the room, I sat on the bed... the test said wait 2 minutes...

I ran downstairs, well walked, I don't want my stomach to hurt more than it already does, my breasts feel sore too and my head is pounding... tipical time of the month pain... I'm only taking it because Chad and I had sex about like 2 months ago but I'm not sure if it was unprotected, I know the one we had 4 weeks ago WAS protected. Chad was reading when I popped up in front of him, I sat next to him, "Sonshine... you need rest, you're gonna get sick..." I nodded, "I know Dr. Cooper... but I gotta show you something." he nodded. "Okay... what is it?" I grabbed his hand, we walked upstairs, my entire body hurts... I really don't feel like myself. Chad picked me up bridal style, "Okay, seriously Sonshine... what is it?" I smiled, "It's in the bathroom." he laughed... I smiled at Chad softly, "Okay... can you please put me down?" Chad still held me, "NOW!" I snapped, Chad looked at me, "What?" I snapped, he looked at me, "Are you okay? Do you wanna go to the doctor's or something?" I looked at Chad, "No I don't need to go to te freaking doctor's.. you're getting on my nerves, leave me alone." Chad looked at me, "But Sonny!"

"LEAVE!" Chad left at that second, I slid on the floor crying, "I love you." I whispered silently.

I think I drifted off to sleep because when I woke up, I was on the bed, and wait, Chad wasn't here. I opened my eyes, I was cradled in Chad's arms... I sighed, "Chad, I'm sorry for blowing up at you." he nodded, kissing my forehead, I looked at him, "I'm sorry too, for making you mad." Chad said, "Babe, you didn't do anything, okay? It was me, not you." he nodded, kissing me softly. I got up, "Oh, what was that you wanted to show me?" I smiled, "Come on." he nodded, we went into the bathroom, "Okay, close your eyes, at the count of three, open." I said, Chad nodded, we closed our eyes, hand in hand. "Ready... 1... 2... 3... Open." Chad said, we opened our eyes abd looked at the test, "Wait, it's your's right?" I nodded, he kissed me softly and passionately, he put his hand on my stomach, "Hi little baby, I don't know if you're a girl or a boy but I'm your daddy and I love you very much." Chad said giggling, we both had tears in our eyes. Chad puled me into a tight hug, we hugged for a really long time, I love being in his arms, haha. He kissed my cheek, "Now Sonshine, get some rest... you look sick." I nodded, going back to bed, Chad hopped in too. While I slept, Chad basically hummed me to sleep and stroked my hair, I very much needed that rest. It felt pretty good and I'm happy about that... I still don't feel well but that's okay, I just hope Chad's okay, I don't know if he still had that puke phobia... hopefully he doesn't.

* * *

><p>DONE! I hope everyone has a happy, blessed, and safe holiday :)<p>

God Bless :)

-Javi :)


End file.
